Moonlight Visits
by HarryPotterGrl100
Summary: Oneshot, complete. Beth/Governor. In his forced imprisonment, The Governor finds in her redemption and love. In him, Beth finds true love and happiness. And Hershel? He simply notices.


**Hey guys! This is just a oneshot I had the idea for and HAD to write ASAP! I'm not going to write more, it's all done, but I do really like how it turned out. And it isn't related to my Beth/Gov story "Black Roses" either, but rather, just an unrelated completely different one. Season four is when this is set. :)**

 **And I know I'm weird but I just LOVE these two and they're just so adorable...so I hope others like this, haha. :) Philip/Beth is truly my WD OTP; Beth/Rick a close second! :)**

* * *

All his men had been shot and killed, and he alone had been captured by them, Woodbury burned down to the ground. Rick and the others had deigned the empty cell block would be his prison, and he was warned that if he ever tried to escape, he'd be shot clean through the back, paralyzed for the rest of his days.

Whether this bothered The Governor, however, or scared him, was unknown.

And so his new life in the prison began. Yet…it couldn't be called a life. Forced imprisonment was a more accurate term.

He was chained and left alone in the empty cell block almost all of the time, both when the moon was out and when the sun was up. He was brought food, and water, but only in the most meager amounts possible to keep him alive.

He was allowed one quick cold shower every morning, and to relieve himself as needed, but only when Hershel was in there with him, his back to him, standing guard. And then, after, he was once again put in his chains, enslaved.

The beatings were near constant, however.

Michonne…Daryl…Glenn…Maggie…Carol…even Rick once. Granted, mostly Michonne was in there with him most days, inflicting the most unspeakable wounds on him. But even some former Woodbury men had decided, almost drunk with the opportunity to force and make another man bleed for sport, and the knowledge they would not get in trouble for it, paid him visits.

Sometimes the only sounds late at night would be the violent smacks and bruising punches of flesh upon flesh, before The Governor's tormentors would traipse out, exhausted, and ready to have beer before retiring.

Yet Hershel had soon argued that the beatings were beginning to border on inhumane, and that even he didn't deserve them. If they kept them up, he'd surely die, and then they would be no better than him and his people had been, once upon a time.

His words had fallen on deaf ears. But, privately, Beth Greene agreed.

Oh, it was so strange…she knew he had done such awful things…such awful, awful things…and that she should hate him…should fear him. And once upon a time Beth Greene had felt that way…she truly had…

It was so very strange…but oddly, she felt sympathy for him. It scared her and made her feel so odd…but…somehow she couldn't help it. She saw just how much of his blood was always on the once-white linens Hershel always took out of his cell block to wash every day, and it made her honestly sick…

But what made her honestly sicker was the night she had heard former Woodbury men drunkenly _boasting_ about what they had done to the 'one-eyed bastard' earlier that night, and how they couldn't wait to go farther the next time.

And she had heard the others say he never once retaliated, or even spoke when he was being beaten. He simply took the pain, as if he felt he deserved it.

She had never seen him up close…and she couldn't deny she was curious. So one night, she volunteered to help Hershel clean him up and oversee his wounds.

Not oddly, she was in fear the whole day, and in knots the entire time leading up to it.

* * *

They began the moonlit walk towards the empty cell block, and Beth couldn't help her stomach from fluttering again.

She breathed in deep. Hershel turned to her. "He's not going to hurt you, dear. But I do think it is very noble of you to help me tend to him. You do not have to, if you are not comfortable doing it or being around him."

Looking at her father, Beth shook her head, finally finding her voice.

"N…No Daddy. And I…honestly…I feel so strange about wantin' to help him…but I…I actually do agree with you. I…I don't think they should be beatin' him every day. It's not right."

Hershel smiled, gently smoothing her hair. "You're just as beautiful in spirit and personality as your mother was. It's as if she still lives in you."

Beth blushed a little, smiling. They reached the door, and Beth gulped. Hershel said softly, "I should warn you. He doesn't look well. He looks very gruesome. But underneath it all, he's still a man."

Beth nodded, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering their wings again. They entered.

Hershel smiled, holding the lantern up close to them as they reached his cell. "Hello, Governor. This is my youngest daughter, Beth. She'll be helping me clean you up today."

Her knees were weak. And honestly, as she took in The Governor's appearance, she could have fled.

His face was near caked in crimson blood, and covered in bruises. His bottom lip was swollen, and his arms were covered in varying sizes of cuts, angry and painful looking, paired with huge dark bruises…And both of his wrists were thoroughly bruised, she could tell, by the handcuffs and chains around him, locking him in place. But she couldn't help feeling great sympathy for him…odd as it was.

Yet…she couldn't help noticing that, as she took in him more…that he truly was a very handsome man. Even despite all of his injuries. He looked at her, and she blushed.

There was even blood in his soft brown hair, and he was very slender…she honestly wondered if he was given enough to eat. She supposed he wasn't.

Beth forced herself to smile. The Governor didn't say anything, however, and soon his one good eye flicked over to Hershel, the blue orb resting there.

She tried not to notice how oddly pretty the color was.

Hershel didn't seem to take his silence as odd, however, and cheerfully began talking as he began wetting rags with water and rubbing alcohol.

"Bethie just turned eighteen not too long ago, and if this world were still normal, she would have made an excellent nurse. Here, hold this for me, dear, would you?" he asked, handing the rubbing alcohol to her. Beth took it, sitting down beside Hershel.

The Governor still didn't say anything, but he did nod. Hershel looked pained as he gently touched a red, ghastly wound on The Governor's hand, a wound Beth had not noticed at first.

"I'm truly sorry, son, for what they do to you. It's not right."

To her shock, The Governor shook his head, speaking softly. His voice was deep yet gentle, and it produced an unexpected jolt within her.

"I deserve it. It's fine. And honestly, with all due respect, sir…ain't that a case of the pot callin' the kettle black with that one?"

Hershel laughed a little. The Governor did not.

Beth still watched him, still feeling great waves of sympathy for him, even despite everything he had done…

Hershel's expression turned back to serious as he gently put pressure on the wound.

The Governor flinched a little, yet the movement was so small and so infinitesimal that Beth thought maybe, just maybe, she had imagined it…

Clearly she had not, as Hershel spoke again.

"I'll say it again, son…no matter what you have done…it still isn't right. And besides…honestly…I get the impression that you truly are a good man. You just went down a wrong path. You didn't have anybody to save you from it."

The Governor seemed uncomfortable, and shook his head. "But I do deserve it. And honestly…with all due respect again, sir…I really, really don't get why you always come in here and clean me up every night, considerin' everythin' I did to all of you…especially your oldest daughter…"

Beth flinched this time, as she remembered just what he had done to Maggie.

The Governor looked at her again, and she couldn't help blushing again.

Yet Hershel gently smiled.

"But you see, son…you may find it odd, but…somehow I get the feeling the man who did all of those awful things wasn't the real you. The real you is the man I spend time with every day when I clean up your wounds. And besides…everybody deserves second chances. And I can tell you especially need one. Your soul needs one."

Oddly, The Governor smiled a little, looking down at his feet. And Beth couldn't help from noticing, again, just how handsome the sight was…

"My soul, huh? I don't think I have one of those…"

Hershel laughed again. "Your heart, then."

The Governor spoke again, softly, his gentle smile now gone. "My heart's black. I don't have one of them now, either."

Hershel shook his head, only complete pity on his face for the beaten, battered man in front of him.

"Oh, you do. You feel pain more than any of us here, I'll wager. But I know deep down inside of you there is a good man there. And you'll be him again some day, if you aren't him already again now."

The Governor said nothing, but she saw him jerk a little.

Hershel patted his knee and took the alcohol from Beth, wetting the rag. "This'll sting," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

He went to The Governor's face and worked at an angry red welt that was there. The Governor did not flinch, nor say anything, but she could see how tense his body became, as if he were in agony.

"I'm sorry, son," Hershel said, sorrow on his face.

The Governor spoke softly. "It's alright," he said. "It doesn't hurt."

But she could tell he was lying.

Beth could only stare, sorrow on her own face, and The Governor looked at her, almost seeming to linger…

She flushed again.

Slowly but surely Hershel attended to all of the fresh wounds he had gained that day, and soon enough, they were through.

Beth stood up along with Hershel, still unable to stop staring at The Governor, shock and intrigue and sympathy and just a little bit of fear all mixing inside of her.

Hershel said, "I do hope you sleep alright, son. I'll be back tomorrow."

The Governor nodded. "Th…thank you. Both of you."

Hershel smiled. "Don't mention it, son. We're happy to do it."

Beth smiled, too, and The Governor's one good eye locked onto her again. She felt a jolt within her stomach.

Yet still he said nothing, and Beth hastily turned and followed Hershel out, yet still unable to stop one last look at his cell behind her before the cell block door closed behind them.

* * *

Beth lay awake, unable to sleep. Oddly, remembering The Governor only made her feel more pity for him, and the images of him from earlier sliced through her mind and haunted her…the gruesome images…the pain he clearly was in…both physical and emotional…

Beth stood up, determined. He was still a person, and oddly, hating him would only be possible if he really truly were the evil, horrible monster she had always only thought he was.

Remembering just how thin he was, somehow her heart hurt, and she went to the kitchen, making sure to be as silent as possible. She filled a canister with fresh water, and then made some soup. She hoped he would like it, or, worse, wasn't allergic.

Gathering a lantern, she carefully balanced the food on a tray, and crept out across the dark grounds. The moon was bright and honestly the trees swaying in the wind made her think of something out of a horror film. She shivered, still feeling butterflies and feelings of _something_ …she didn't know what…as she neared his cell block.

Breathing in deep, heart skipping, she opened it and entered. She had been planning to simply leave it there, as she was sure he would be asleep, but she was startled when she heard his voice.

"What a treat," he said softly. "A nighttime beatin' today. I'm a lucky man."

His tone was not angry or mocking, however…it honestly was self-deprecating.

Beth stalled, her heart still pounding. She somehow wanted to run.

"If you guys are goin' to kill me already, just do it already. You have my full permission. I deserve it."

Beth still could not speak…but then she shook herself.

Stepping out of the shadows, holding the lantern up higher, she said, "I…I…I'm sorry. I…I'm not goin' to hurt you. It…it's just me. I…I brought you some food. I'm sorry, for disturbin' you…"

The Governor stared at her as he took her in, shocked, and she felt herself blush again.

He spoke, and her heart still pounded. "Oh god…I'm sorry. I…I thought…well…usually the only people who come to see me are your daddy and everyone else who beats me…and your daddy never comes this late at night, so I thought…I'm sorry."

She stammered, heart still pounding. "It's alright."

Biting her lip, Beth entered his cell and sat down beside him, putting the tray between them.

Heart stuttering at their close proximity, Beth said, "I…it ain't much, but…I…I thought you might be hungry. You don't…you don't seem like you get much."

He stared at her still, wordlessly, and she avoided her eyes, wringing her hands.

Then she felt pressure on her arm. She looked at him, and he was still simply staring at her, gentle wonder on his face. She felt herself blush again.

"Beth, right?"

She nodded, trying not to think how wonderful her name sounded on his tongue…

The Governor spoke again, and he removed his left hand from her, the handcuffs clanging against the chains.

"Thank you, very much. Truly…but you didn't have to get me anythin'…I don't deserve it. It honestly baffles me why you and your daddy are so…nice to me."

Beth couldn't help pity flooding deep within her and rising up, and then showing on her face.

"Hey," she said. "I…no matter what you did…you're still a person, and I…I don't think it's right, what the others do to you. It…it's just cruel. And evil. You…You don't deserve it."

Somehow she felt the words she had just spoken were as intimate as expressions of love, and she blushed again, unable to help looking ahead, into the black shadows of the hallway.

The Governor spoke again though, softly, and she couldn't help looking back, almost transfixed as she looked at him.

"I don't deserve to be alive. Even you can't deny that."

Beth felt even more sympathy flood her for him, despite everything.

"Hey," she said softly, brows furrowing. "That's an awful thing to say. You do, G, Governor. You do. And somehow, I…I agree with my daddy. I don't think you are evil."

She really did believe that, she realized then, as she took him in again.

The shock on his face showed, and then he nodded. "Thank you, Beth…and I…you…you don't have to call me that…please don't. You can…you can call me Philip."

Beth nodded. "Alright, Philip…sweet…sweet dreams."

He spoke softly. "To you as well, Beth."

Beth bit her lip, sorrow still on her face, and then, without thinking, she swooped in and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Her face burning as she pulled back, he was still staring at her, shock and wonder on his face, and she couldn't help stuttering a little in her reply.

"I…I hope you sleep well, and that you ain't in a lot of pain, Philip. If you need anythin' though, I…I can help you, or my daddy. Are you feelin' alright now, though?"

Still silence, and then The Governor cleared his throat, speaking. "I'm alright, Beth. Th…thank you, for the soup."

And she smiled, still feeling as though she were walking on pins as she gently retreated, pausing to linger on him one more time.

"Don't mention it," she said. "Sweet dreams again."

She registered the shock more than anything else, and then walked back inside and laid on her bunk, the feel of his warm cheek under her lips, making her blush.

* * *

And as the days turned into weeks, and then months, Beth spent every night more and more so in the empty cell block, simply talking with Philip. She made sure to tell nobody of her nighttime visits to him, however, and was grateful nobody knew her secret.

And through it all, she couldn't deny the jolts within her stomach that the secret prospects of seeing him every night brought her, or the butterflies and the blushes he summoned within her…She also couldn't deny just how happy she felt around him or after spending time with him…and just how saddened and reduced to tears she felt every day when she knew he either was beaten, had been, or would soon be beaten…

It had happened slowly…or had it happened all at once? She did not know, but what she did know was she had fallen in love with Philip Blake.

And they were doomed before they even began…the thought making her heart break and her insides erode with grief…

 _But, oh…whenever he smiled at her, she felt the scars of her mother and brother's passing become even lighter, and her heart skip what seemed a near thousand beats…_

He was so beautiful, and she wished that everyone else besides Hershel would give him a chance…that they could see him as she saw him…even just once…saw the kind, gentle, loving, wonderful side of him that she knew was there…there just for her. Beth…

She knew he'd never hurt her. And honestly she probably did seem insane for anyone on the outside looking in, but God help her, she did love Philip Blake. And she couldn't make herself stay away from him. At whatever cost to herself in the long run. And she knew she was not crazy.

Thinking of his face again, his smile, she felt herself blush…but then she remembered they were doomed again, and could never be, and ran into her cell and crumpled up into a ball and sobbed.

* * *

Philip could hear her soft footsteps, the black shadows of the block all he could see, and again, he felt his heart speed up, as always…

Oh, he knew full well he had no right to feel this way about Beth…to want her like he did… _to love her like he did…_ but God help him, he did.

And he knew he didn't deserve her. Not after all he had done to her and her family…Not after everything he had done. He knew he deserved to be shot clean through the skull for what he felt towards Beth Greene…but he did love her. He had fallen in love with her slowly, all these months, but then, looking at her, as he did every night, he found himself thinking maybe he'd fallen in love with her that first night all those months ago, the moment he'd saw her, when she had come in with Hershel to help clean him up.

It wasn't just her physical beauty, though it bordered on otherworldly at times…far from it. Beth was so beautiful physically to him, yes, but…it wasn't just that. Far from it…

She was so kind, and sweet, and innocent, and good. She was smart…and so interesting he wanted nothing more than to learn anything and everything about her. He could listen to her talk for hours and never, ever get bored. But what got him most entranced about her was the fact that she _cared_ about him. Him, Philip Blake, the sorriest excuse for a man that ever lived.

Her kindness and sweetness was one of a kind, and so was her goodness…She was so loving, and forgiving, and she honestly had the power to take anyone and everyone and see the goodness in them, when all they saw was ugliness.

And he was so ugly, inside and out, with his deformity hidden beneath his patch…but in her eyes, he felt normal again…

He needed that power, and love, and understanding, more than anything.

He needed _her_ more than anything.

She made him feel good about himself again. She made him feel happy, something he'd never thought he'd feel again after Penny. She made him feel like himself again. Just Philip, and not The Governor.

And…she made him fall in love again, something he had been sure he'd never do again, after his wife had been buried, long before the start of all of this. And never had, until Beth. Not even with Andrea.

And oh….he would never forgive himself for all the horrible things he had done when he had lost his mind, after Penny…he never would. Would always see himself as just a monster. But…somehow, miraculously, Beth forgave him, and honestly made him believe that he could be good…was still good…and that was another huge factor of how happy she made him…and how much he needed her…

It weighed on him, just how much younger she was than him, and made him feel more guilty, and more sick…but she had a maturity that went beyond her years, and he saw her as older than just eighteen…

His cheek still burned from that kiss she had left there all those months ago, and he had begun to live for her tender, gentle touch…so, so gentle as she always touched all the ugly, embarrassing bruises and injuries on him every night and seemed to make them disappear…

Her touch, so loving, sustained him during the days when all he felt was pain when he was beaten…

She reached him, pulling him from his thoughts, and honestly she looked so beautiful in the moonlight he felt his heart stop. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, and he couldn't speak.

She was an angel…honestly his own, personal one…

He cleared his throat. "Hi," he said, cursing himself for how his voice cracked a little.

Her expression, however, was pure sorrow, and he honestly didn't know how she even could stand to be in the same room as him… Nor look at him like that…

"How bad is it this time?" she asked softly. "Don't lie to me, Philip."

He cleared his throat and leaned back, and in the light of the lantern, he hoped to God she wouldn't see how bad it was today…

"I'm fine, Beth," he said. "You don't need to worry about me."

Yet…as he had feared, she stepped closer to him, holding the bright lantern up closer, and saw her cover her mouth as she took in the horrible shiner he had gotten the day before…a present, the man who had given it to him had snidely said.

Oddly, Philip saw tears come to her eyes, and suddenly she embraced him, sobbing into his chest.

Awkwardly, he embraced her back, heart hammering and stomach doing backflips, but it was rather difficult because of his chains.

"Oh god…I just hate what they do to you. It ain't right."

 _I love what you do to me._ He cursed himself for his inner thoughts.

Yet she pulled back, wiping her eyes, and without asking, sat down on his lap. Even despite how much physical pain he was in…was always in these days…he felt his groin stir to her proximity to him, and cursed himself yet again.

"Does…does it hurt?" she asked, gently touching it. He bit his lip to stop the pain.

Philip spoke. "No," he lied. "It doesn't hurt me, Beth."

Yet she still looked as though she didn't believe him.

"You're lyin' to me," she said. "You always do, and I…I don't get why."

Her words sunk deep within him, and he laughed a little, softly.

"I don't deserve anyone's sympathy and love…least of all yours, Beth…and it…I'm never in pain. Never, ever…"

That last part was definitely a lie. He just couldn't bear to have her look at him like that again…or see the concern and emotion on her face as she took him in every day.

Beth reached up and caressed his cheek, bleeding for him, yet feeling her own heart pounding as she realized just how close they were…Would his mouth be as warm and soft as she had always thought?

She blushed, and in the bright orange light of the lantern, he noticed.

"Hey," he said, genuinely puzzled. "What's wrong, Beth?"

He was in such unimaginable pain, and still he only wanted to comfort her…

Her heart fluttered. And she couldn't hold the words back anymore.

"I love you, Philip. I do. Truly. And there'd only be somethin' wrong if you didn't feel the same."

Her heart pounded, and she could feel herself blushing again…

Philip could only stare, and it felt as though ice water had been poured down his entire body…but then, he leaned forward, gently grabbing Beth's face, still wishing he didn't have blasted handcuffs on…

Beth closed her eyes, and she felt wonderful butterflies positively soaring through her stomach. She felt as though she was flying…and she never, ever wanted to come back down to earth.

At her mouth on his, Philip felt all the pain that constantly wracked his body fly far, far away…and never before had he felt so alive, since all of this had started…

As they broke apart, she could feel herself blushing violently, and Philip caressed her face.

"I do feel the same for you, Beth darlin,'" he said softly. " I have for a long time. And I know I don't deserve you, or the right to love you, but I do. More than anythin' in the world. And I'd gladly be beaten every day for the rest of my life if I'd only have you to hold me at night."

At the sweetness of his words, Beth felt tears coming to her eyes, and she smiled, burying her face in his chest. She saw him smile a little, too, though his shock was still evident.

"Honestly, though…I'll never understand why you always come to see me, Beth darlin.' Or why you…you love me like I love you. I'm…I'm honestly the Dr. Lecter to your Clarice."

At his words, she felt sorrow flood her at his low opinion of himself, as well as a little bit of amusement.

She blushed before she spoke. "Or…you're honestly the Prince Charmin' to my Cinderella," she said honestly, leaning forward and kissing him again. He saw stars.

Philip smiled a little. "I didn't realize princes were deformed one-eyed freaks."

Beth frowned, playing with his soft brown hair. "Hey. Don't say things like that," she said softly, hurt for him, and love for him, shining through.

And then, she simply laid down beside him, and they both fell asleep, him holding her as best he could in his arms.

* * *

Hershel stared at his youngest daughter the next day. It seemed ever since that night, what seemed so long ago, when they had helped The Governor together, there was a new spring in her step, a blush in her cheeks, and she was extra happy lately. Especially today…it seemed her face was permanently stained pink, honestly, it was still so red.

And honestly, he had a sinking feeling of just what was causing that.

Or, rather, the man that was.

He could see it on her face every day just how especially upset she got after The Governor had been beaten…and how she tried to hide it but just couldn't.

And…he had a nagging feeling she was sneaking out every night to spend time with him.

Yet…Hershel didn't feel anger, or concern. Honestly, he did think The Governor was truly a good man, and would treat her right and love her like she deserved, if he was what she wanted.

All he wanted was for Beth to be happy…fall in love, as he had, and have a family some day. And if that was with The Governor, then so be it.

Now…that wasn't to say he wouldn't skin the hide off of him if he ever did anything to hurt her…but somehow he knew the man wouldn't. And he'd have been willing to do that to any man his Bethie lost her heart to.

Watching her sing happily to Judith, bouncing her around as she walked her, he smiled at Beth as she passed.

He knew Beth embarrassed easily, and wasn't nearly as outgoing as Maggie, so he simply decided to observe for awhile, before finally giving her his blessing.

* * *

Finally, two weeks later, he was free. Free…free of chains…and free of beatings.

At the last Council meeting, it had been decided that instead of being a prisoner, he would be expected to prove himself and earn his keep there, and help them out. He would still not be allowed to leave, and if he did anything, or tried anything, he would still be shot…but the cell block was still all his, and honestly, Philip didn't mind the solitude.

He simply worked. Thought of Beth…ran their kisses and stolen moments between them through his mind…loved Beth…and didn't care about the dirty looks he got every day from just about everyone.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was buzzing with happiness and laughter, and the cafeteria was full. Beth, however, couldn't wait for the day to finally be over so she could be with Philip again, at night. And it was killing her to keep their relationship a secret, but even if they had to be silent about it, she did not care, as long as she had him in some way.

She yearned to see him…he never took breakfast with the rest of them. He simply stayed in his cell block all of the time, except when he was working. He took meals in there…showered in there…the thoughts making her blush…and she barely saw him at all except at night, during their beautiful stolen moments together…

He took to himself during the day and talked to nobody except Hershel, and then only when the older man would talk to him. But she didn't take it personally…

Yet…her heart stopped and her eyes widened as she saw Philip enter.

She couldn't stop the violent blush from staining her cheeks as she took him in, and he looked at her, raising one hand in greeting. Her heart pounded.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants, and the bruises on his face were fading ever more. He also looked healthy, to her relief.

The cafeteria was now dead silent, and everyone, besides Beth and Hershel, was giving him the most awful looks… It honestly made her heart hurt.

Yet he simply ignored them, took his food, and left, and watching him go, Beth felt her heart twist even more.

* * *

Hershel looked up as The Governor entered, and then, his gaze shifted to his youngest daughter.

Even he could see the violent red blush staining his youngest daughter's cheeks from across the cafeteria, as far away from her as he was at that moment, from where she sat with her friends, as The Governor waved at her, and he saw, even more, the hurt and disappointment on her expression at everyone else's reactions towards him…and how crushed she looked when the man left.

Yes…he definitely had been right about his Bethie.

* * *

That evening, Hershel and Beth went to his cell block. Though the beatings were finally over, he still had some injuries that needed treatment, and though the younger man had insisted he could take care of them himself, Hershel hadn't taken no for an answer.

He still noticed just how red Beth was, and how she couldn't help but smile as they reached his cell. He noticed how The Governor smiled at her, too.

"Take your shirt off, son," he said, and again, he couldn't help but notice just how Beth's face deepened to an even deeper shade of crimson as she took in the sight of The Governor shirtless.

Looking at his stomach, however, there were still deep bruises on it, and he saw just how concerned and near tears Beth looked…

Hershel inspected it carefully, re-wrapping the open wounds that were there with the bruises, and then they left, though Beth looked, on the way back, like she'd rather be anywhere else than in the rest of the prison right then.

* * *

Beth blushed and felt like her face was on fire as she walked beside Hershel towards his cell block. It felt like she was branded, in a way. And entirely transparent.

They entered, and she couldn't help the giddy feeling she got at seeing Philip…nor the blush from coating her face…

He smiled at her, and she felt like she was flying…

Blush deepening, she simply stood silently, holding the rags and bandages, as Hershel spoke.

"Take your shirt off, son," he said gently. And Beth tried in vain not to look, but he was so beautiful…and she couldn't help staring at his body, lingering.

She felt her face grow even hotter, and couldn't bear to look at Philip…though she did, and her blush deepened even more.

She smiled again at him, and he did too.

Yet…her smile fell as her vision fell to his stomach, and she saw all the horrible angry bruises and cuts still there. Tears came to her eyes, and she honestly could have ran out, then.

She wanted nothing more than to comfort him…to kiss his pain away…though she knew she couldn't. Not with her father right there.

Philip noticed her torment, however, and looked pained as his one blue eye locked with both of hers. Beth shook herself, making herself smile, saying she was alright.

Yet she knew Philip didn't believe her.

Thankfully, they were soon done, and Beth quickly went back to her cell, just waiting for night.

* * *

Later that evening, Hershel's suspicions were confirmed when he went to Beth's cell, and noticed it alone was empty.

* * *

Beth gently massaged Philip's cheek, expression still so full of hurt.

Philip couldn't bear to see it there, though.

"I'm alright, darlin'" he said. "Really. Just you bein' here is enough."

Both of them were still getting used to the very real fact that he no longer had restraints on him. It was wonderful and confusing all at once.

Beth bit her lip. "You must still be in pain, though," she said. "Don't lie, please. I can't take it."

Philip grimaced. He was, but he didn't want Beth to know that.

Beth's heart hurt again for him, and she gently kissed his cheek. Softly, she began to hum, and then to sing, only wanting to make him feel better.

Philip felt his heart stop at the sound of her voice, and honestly her voice was so beautiful and haunting it made him feel like he was in heaven…

"You're so beautiful, Beth. Inside and out," he said softly, and Beth couldn't help looking down, unbearably shy just then at his words.

"It's so tragic that you don't know just how perfect you really are," Philip said softly, and she couldn't help but blush again.

Hesitating before doing so, he gently reached out and touched her cheek. Beth couldn't help gasping at the sudden motion, her heart pounding.

It hurt him. "I'm not goin' to hurt you, Beth darlin,'" he said softly. "I know I'm a monster, but I'd never hurt you…"

Heart bleeding for him, Beth felt tears spring to her eyes. _Did he really think she was afraid of him?_

Speaking, she said, biting her lip beforehand, "Oh Philip…I'm not afraid of you. And I know you'd never hurt me. I just…we're so…close right now. It…it honestly just…overwhelms me. And you are not a monster. Don't ever think that."

He felt the all-too familiar shock bleed through him at her words, and then, Beth flushed again, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

Gently, she moved his hand to her right breast, face flaming again.

Leaning in, she kissed him again, and said, "I could never be afraid of the man I love."

Honestly, Philip was still shocked and too transfixed to do anything other than register what she had just done…

It never ceased to amaze him, just how much she wanted him as he wanted her…loved him as he loved her…

Miraculously, like a dream. Or maybe he had died…there honestly was no explanation.

Staring at her, he said, softly, "You're adorable when you blush." She smiled a little, shyly, blush growing.

Her heart still pounding from his gentle hand on her, her blush rapidly becoming more crimson and hotter from his hand on such an intimate place on her body, Beth's attention was caught by his eye-patch. Feeling pained, she gently reached up and touched it, noticing just how Philip stiffened.

"Shh, it's alright," she said softly, leaning in and kissing him. "I'm not goin' to be disgusted, or run. I just…I want to see…I want to show you that I'm not disgusted by you, or it. It breaks my heart to see how you clearly think I am, Philip."

His heart was racing in nervousness, and he couldn't bear to see her reaction…to see how her eyes would widen and her body would recoil…but he braced himself, waiting for it.

Gently, Beth reached up and lifted up the black patch, hiding such a mystery to her, and honestly, when she saw the gaping black wound where his eye had once been, her heart only hurt.

It was perfect, just like the rest of him… And she gently leaned in and kissed it.

Philip was shaking slightly, and to his shock, she wasn't disgusted…she wasn't repulsed…she was…she was…

Her gentle kiss on it made his heart jump, in relief and love and so many other things…

Beth pulled the patch back down, placing another kiss on his cheek, and then, Philip leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I love you. So much, Beth," he said softly, and Beth smiled, the words like medicine to her heart.

"I love you too, Philip," she said, and then he leaned down and kissed the scars that were on her wrists, the ones she'd shown him and told him about long ago.

Her heart fluttered, his sweetness making her weak in the knees…and then she simply laid down against his chest, his heart making her feel calmer and safer than anything in the world, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

*  
Unbeknownst to them, Hershel Greene had heard the entire exchange, and even more, his mind was set.

The next day, Beth blushed a little as she shyly smiled and waved to Philip, across the grounds, feeling her heart skip again as she relived the events of the previous night.

Philip smiled, and waved at her as well.

Smiling, Hershel walked up to the younger man and put his hand on his shoulder. Philip jumped, but recovered quickly, his attention still having been on Beth.

"Hi," he said softly. "How have you been, sir?"

Hershel smiled knowingly. "Wonderful. And you, Governor?"

Philip shrugged. "I've been alright. And you…you don't have to call me that. Please don't…my name is Philip."

Hershel grinned. "I had a cousin named that…never liked him."

Philip stiffened, but he nodded, seeming to not know what to say, and Hershel couldn't hold back a smirk. Young people were so easily frightened.

Breathing in deep, he noticed how the younger man's gaze in front of him was still on Beth, though discreetly, and Hershel simply smiled.

"Philip…I have come to tell you that I know how you feel about my Bethie. And that I know she feels the same way. And that it's alright. I give you both my blessing."

He had to give Philip credit…the man didn't flinch, though the red flush creeping up his neck more than gave it away.

Philip could only stare, feeling his heart pound. _Oh shit._

Hershel laughed. "Son, it's alright. Truly. It is. I like you, and I know you love my Bethie just as much as she loves you. And I know you'll take care of her, and protect her with all your heart."

Philip still stared at the man in front of him, shock flooding him. He had abused and humiliated his eldest daughter and fallen in love with his youngest…Somehow he didn't know which was worse.

Finally he spoke. "I…I know I have no right to love your daughter, sir, but I…I do love her. With all my heart. And I'll treat her like she deserves. And I'll never forgive myself for everythin' I did, but…I…"

Hershel waved his hand. "I know all of that, son. I know. But I truly think my Bethie saved you…she brought you back to the man you really are, and she's as good for you as you are for her. I know you will love her. I know."

Philip nodded, feeling more waves of emotion flood him. "Th…thank you, sir," he said.

Hershel smiled. "Don't mention it."

And he couldn't help noticing how the younger one-eyed man's face in front of him lit up as he took in Beth one last time as she crossed the yard, with Judith, waving to both of them.

Nor the sadness that crossed Philip's face as he lingered on the child.

Sympathy hitting him, he said, "Hey, son. It wasn't your fault your daughter got bit…it wasn't. Blaming yourself only makes it worse."

Philip didn't say anything, but he did nod. And so, Hershel simply left, but not before clapping him on the back one last time.

* * *

Rick stared at him, incredulous. Hershel could only smile.

"And you're really alright with that?" he asked. "With Beth…your youngest daughter…bein' with _him_?"

Hershel shrugged. "I like him. He's a good man. And I just want my Bethie to be happy. And he makes her happy."

Rick still couldn't seem to find words, and Hershel smiled.

"How would you feel if your Judith was my Bethie's age, and had fallen in love with him? Wouldn't you want her to be happy, regardless of who he is?"

Rick's jaw worked. "I'd castrate him."

Hershel laughed. "You say that, Rick, but deep down, you'd want her to be happy. And I know it may seem strange, but…honestly I really don't care. I don't. Happiness is all that matters. And she's as good for him as he is for her."

Rick nodded, still shocked. Hershel shrugged.

"Of course, maybe I'm wrong and he'll chop off my head with Michonne's katana," he said, laughing.

"But you and I both know that won't happen. And c'mon, son…that was a funny joke if I do say so myself." Hershel clapped Rick on the shoulder and then left.

* * *

Later that night, Beth's heart pounded as she sneaked into Philip's cell yet again. The butterflies acute.

Upon reaching him, her heart stuttered as he kissed her again, long and beautifully and wonderfully…and she couldn't help herself from blushing again, more than ready, finally. Truly and completely.

"I…I've never done this before…and I…I know I'll be bad at it," she said, looking down at her feet. "But I…I love you, Philip, and I just want you to make love to me."

At her words, his heart simultaneously hurt and skipped. How could she think she would disappoint him?

"Hey, darlin'" he said softly, reaching out and touching her face. "You could never disappoint me. You'll be perfect."

Beth bit her lip, feeling her blush returning, and then, he gently kissed her again.

And, as her clothes slowly fell away, as his did, Beth wanted, desperately, to cover herself…she could feel herself blushing even more violently as she stood completely naked in front of him…but the reverence in his gaze made her feel happy…

"You're beautiful, Beth," Philip said softly, "inside and out, and you have no reason to ever be embarrassed in front of me. And it doesn't matter that you haven't done it before…you could never disappoint me."

Her heart skipped again, and then he gently kissed her again, making her knees feel like jelly…

He was perfect on the outside as well, just as he was on the inside, and as he kissed her, and anointed her, she felt every painful thing she had ever felt since the start of all of this just melt away…

It seemed to go on for hours…wonderful, wonderful hours…and then she knew she truly was ready.

She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her stomach, and caressed between her legs once more, continuing to make her feel wonderful things she had never felt before, and then, finally, he slowly, gently entered her.

It hurt, and for a moment she felt she had been stabbed as he tore her hymen, but even despite the pain, and the tears she felt escaping, she was soothed as he gently kissed her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Beth darlin,'" he said softly, and she couldn't help but smile. "It's alright," she said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Just make love to me, Philip," Beth said softly, and thankfully, he did.

It was as though they were flying, just the two of them, and completely alone in an abandoned yet beautiful gray world…all their own…both drowning in ecstasy and pure love and utter, beautiful completion…and _happiness_ …

And though it seemed as though years had gone by…wonderful, beautiful years…and though she was saddened it was over, when it was finally over, Beth couldn't help but smile, tears escaping, at just how perfect and beautiful that had been.

Philip kissed her softly again, and she snuggled into his chest, kissing him one last time.

"I love you," she said softly, and she heard his reply.

"I love you more than anythin' Beth," he said softly. And Beth's smile grew even wider, as she knew it was true.

* * *

The next morning, Beth walked into the cafeteria with Philip, holding his hand, the blood still staining her cheeks.

She felt very, very sore…especially between her legs…but still so wonderful and happy and alive. Last night had been the best night of her life.

She knew, full well, everyone else was staring at them in disgust and shock…Maggie was near screaming from across the way…but she didn't care.

Beth smiled at him, and he smiled at her, and she didn't care. They were in love, and they had each other. And always would. And nothing else mattered.

And, thankfully, they did live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
